


Heat of the Moment

by Steadfxst



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Propositions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Bonnie and Clyde proposition Lucy and Wyatt, who turn them down out of the principle of the thing. But they can't say no to each other.





	Heat of the Moment

“What are you puttin’ up that silly ol’ curtain for?” Bonnie asks.

She’s draped over Clyde’s body, chin resting on his chest, head tilted up to look at her. Lucy smiles awkwardly.

“Just for a little privacy is all,” she says.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Clyde asks.

He spins his pistol around his index finger until the handle of it rests comfortably back in his palm, butt resting on his thigh, and the barrel pointed upward in a way that Wyatt interprets as an invitation. If that wasn’t laying it on thick enough, Clyde gives him a slow blink before licking his lips. Wyatt doesn’t react. He just watches Clyde’s arm muscles ripple as he manhandled Bonnie even more tightly against himself, if that was even possible.

“I think we’ve had enough fun for one day,” Wyatt says.

“Well that’s just too bad, ain’t it, baby?”

Bonnie nods, looking up at him with a wide grin on her face.

“’Specially since they’re both so cute,” Bonnie says.

Lucy blushes.

“That’s nice of you, really, but—”

Bonnie sits up, and Clyde moves with her. Almost as though they were the same person.

“I’m not just sayin’ that ‘cause we’re friends,” Bonnie says. She reaches out and gently takes Lucy’s hand. “You know, girls can do lots of the same things boys can do.”

She can feel Wyatt’s eyes burning into her at that. Lucy smiles politely, patting Bonnie’s hand in a way she hopes comes off as a gentle rebuke.

“You sure we can’t change your minds?” Clyde asks.

“It’s been a long day,” Wyatt deflects.

Bonnie pouts.

“Their loss, baby,” Clyde says.

He’s already shut them out. He’s clearly only talking to her. Lucy finishes putting up the curtain before she sees something she can’t unsee. Safely blocked off from the couple, Wyatt’s eyes bug comically large.

“Did your books ever mention anything like that?” he asks.

Lucy rapidly shakes her head, climbing into her side of the too-small bed.

“No, never,” she whispers. “Though it’s not uncommon for historians to leave out queer leanings. It’s kind of been a historical issue for a few thousand years.”

“Jesus,” Wyatt whispers.

“Yeah.”

But it’s obvious she’s no longer really paying attention. She’s staring at the curtain, trying and failing to not look interested. Lucy catches him looking.

“What?” she asks.

Wyatt gives a teasing grin.

“You wanted to say yes.”

“No, I didn’t. They’re criminals. Killers. They’re—”

“Really fucking hot and wanted us to join in on their fun.”

As if to prove his point, Clyde moans. Lucy bites her lip.

“This is turning you on, isn’t it.”

“How can you ask me that?” she whispers harshly.

“I’m not asking. I’m telling you: it’s turning you on.”

Maybe it was the awful moonshine. Maybe it was the close proximity to them, to him. Lucy’s not entirely sure. So she tells the truth.

“Okay. You’re right. It is. I wanted to join them. They both seemed very interested in sleeping with us.”

“It was probably mostly for you. And if they’re asking you, then they’d have to ask me out of decency or obligation or something.”

Lucy shakes her head on the pillow.

“That’s not true. I saw the way he was looking at you all night.”

Clyde moans something that their ears can’t pick up.

“You dog, you!” Bonnie giggles.

After a moment of silence, he says, “Yeah, alright. I noticed. So what?”

Lucy turns onto her side to face him better. He moves to accommodate her.

“So how does that make you feel?”

Wyatt laughs softly.

“Are you my shrink now?”

“I’m serious. If he wasn’t him, would you have wanted to?”

“If she wasn’t her, would you have wanted to?” he challenges.

“Yes,” Lucy says.

He hadn’t been expecting such extreme frankness, and it takes him by surprise.

“Oh,” he says. When she doesn’t respond, he weighs his options and decides to be honest back. “Maybe. It’s been a while for me, you know. College.”

Lucy bites her lip again.

“You keep doing that, and you’re gonna rub your lip raw.”

“Sorry,” she says.

Bonnie squeals and then laughs in delight. The bed squeaks and squeaks.

“Wyatt?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be crazy if we—?”

“Yeah,” he husks.

He cuts her off before she finishes her question because he’s not sure he’d be able to say no if she did. Lucy lets out a soft, stuttering sigh.

“You’re right.”

Wyatt swallows, hard, and she watches his throat through her eyelashes.

“Should we—?” 

“Lucy.”

She breaks eye contact with him and stares at the sliver of bed visible between their bodies.

“Lucy,” Wyatt says again. He gently lifts her chin to get her attention. “It’s not that I’m not interested. Because I am, okay? But if anything is gonna happen between us, I don’t want it to be here. Okay?”

“Okay. You’re right. Yes.”

He smiles. It wasn’t like her to be so flustered.

“We should try to get some sleep then,” she says.

“You think you can sleep through _that_?” Wyatt asks, indicating his head towards the curtain where the bed and couple continued making noise.

“No chance,” she whispers.

Wyatt huffs a laugh and smiles. He reaches up a tentative hand and strokes her hair.

“You’re so beautiful, Lucy.”

“Wyatt?”

Rather than respond, he kisses her. She lets him, opening her mouth to his. His tongue slips inside, and it takes her by surprise. It’s not unwelcome. Wyatt moans into her mouth. She pulls away first.

“I thought you wanted to wait,” she says.

“Yeah, that was stupid of me, wasn’t it?” he says.

“Kinda.”

Lucy kisses him this time, and Wyatt’s hands go to her hips, dragging her on top of him. She can feel him through his slacks, and she whimpers. Bonnie and Clyde’s moans echo in her ears as they hurtle toward the edge. 

Seated on top of him, she reaches her hands down to undo his pants and belt, pulling his pants and underwear down just enough, frantic to move things along before they realized how crazy they were being. Before reality set in.

“I don’t have anything with me,” he says.

“I’m on the pill.”

“Thank god,” he says.

He doesn’t say much after that, too distracted by Lucy sinking down onto him. She sets a pace that makes him wish they’d done this sooner. A lot sooner. How did he ever think he could successfully resist her? He was certifiably insane.

Wyatt moves his right hand off her hip and goes to her center. She openly moans when he does, and they hear Bonnie and then Clyde reach their end together.

“How poetic,” she breathes.

“What is?” he asks through gritted teeth.

“I’ll tell you later,” she says.

He doesn’t have enough brain cells to figure out what she means. He’s too busy trying not to come before she does. He was a goddamn gentleman, after all. 

Wyatt doesn’t have long to wait.

“ _Oh!_ ” she shouts in the most perfectly delectable way.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Wyatt says eloquently, coming harder than he can remember.

He feels his _toes curl_.

Wyatt pants heavily in the aftermath, holding Lucy against his chest, not minding the weight or heat of her one bit. He barely catches his breath.

“Wow,” he says.

Lucy picks her head up to look at him.

“I’m glad we didn’t wait.”

Wyatt picks his head up off the pillow to kiss her again, open and loose.

“Me too.”


End file.
